dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z - The Lost Sagas
Disclaimer Warning! This fanfic contains inappropiate words on top of other things, If you don't like that kind of stop then leave this page, but if you haven't left then enjoy! Obogon and Bronz Saga Story 2 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z : Battle of the Gods Goku has realised his true potential and has guaranteed the planet Earth to be safe, However the true threats are still to come! The people of earth are oblivious to the problem until a huge comet strikes earth and sends their attention rushing to the object, What will happen next? Find out now! Obogon and Bronz Saga Episode 1 - Threats Arise Narrator: Far from earth a strange planet only known as X-902 sits still in space, that is until the Doomsday arrived and turned one against all. The planet X-902 is shown, A space pod is seen flying by at a rapid pace, The space pod lands into a mountain, an inhabitant notices and rushes to the pod, The inhabitant named Obogon stares. Obogon: That is one creepy looking rock! The door turns open as Obogon turns away Obogon: Well I don't think these fruits are going to carry em' selves! heh heh. A sihlouetted figure ascends into the air and the sihloutte fades away as the figure descends to the ground ???: So this is planet X-902 huh? It sure is a bland looking place, Not good enough for the market. Obogon turns around and drops his basket of fruits Obogon: Ahhhh! Who are you? Did you come outta that rock? ???: Calm down pipsqueak! I was going to sell this planet to Master Doomsday but looking at this now it is barely worth a shell! Obogon: Sell this planet? Master Doomsday? Tell me who you are or I will tell the authorities! Bronz: My name is Bronz! And I don't think you're little authorities are gonna do a thing for you little shits! Obogon gasps as Bronz places his hand on his head and lifts him up Bronz: For you see, I have the ability to power you guys up but make you evil as well! Obogon: Somebody help me! Obogon begins to grow as his eyes glow red, The sky turns grey and a flash of lightning strikes Obogon Obogon: OH N....... ARGGGHHHHHH!!!!! Bronz: Thats right little man, just sit back relax and let it take over. Bronz lets go of Obogon's head and flies away. Obogon: I must kill! Must wipe out everyone on X-902!!! Obogon flies to a nearby village, everyone is at peace until Obogon appears Old Man: Hey Obogon! You really worked out getting those fruits! Obogon: Shut up old man! From now on I am gonna make you all my bitch whether you like it or not! Villager: What the hell Obogon! Just because you are all buff dosen't mean we are putty in you're hands! Obogon: That's what you think, but let me tell you this, You are putty in my hands and I know for a fact that it can be squished down till it's gone! A ball of energy appears in Obogon's hands and he throws it at a group of villagers, screams are heard. Obogon flies away into deep space Obogon: Now to find a planet worthy of sale! Obogon flies away, Bronz soon follows Bronz: Hey Obogon! Maybe we should go to earth! I heard there are people who actually put up a fight there! We could be rolling in dough! Obogon: You know your suggestion may just send us into our dreams! Lets go! Bronz: Right! Narrator: Now the evil Bronz and Obogon are heading to earth, will the Z warriors find out in time to prepare? Find out in episode 2! Obogon and Bronz Saga Episode 2 - Z Reunite! Narrator: With the evil duo heading for the planet earth and the oblivious Z warriors we can only hope that the Z warriors currently have the strength to end the duo's reign with a short end! The Z Warriors along with their friends are seen standing outside Goku and Chichi's house Krillin: Gee! It's been a long time since we all came together huh? And to think not that long ago Goku unleashed that awesome power! Goku: Heh heh! Don't mean to honk my own horn but I agree! Piccolo: Hmph! You know if you wern't acting like such a muscle head I could of ended those guys quicker than you could eat an entire meal! Krillin: Like you could have Piccolo: I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!! Krillin backs away Yajirobe: Speaking of meals.... Bulma: Hey we are getting together after 2 years and you guys are already arguing!? Goku: Hey guys! We should just get along! I mean friends don't treat each other this way! Yamcha: Yeah! I think Goku is right on this one! Puar: Agreed! Bulma, Krillin and Piccolo: Fine.... All is good until a large explosion is seen from the forest, One tree burns after another, Bronz and Obogon are seen walking out of the burning forest. Goku: Woah! Who are you two guys? What do you want? Narrator: It seems Bronz and Obogon have arrived after what seemed a very short amount of time! What will happen next? Find out in episode 3! To be continued Category:Fan Fiction